She Couldn't Resist
by FluffyFluff
Summary: What would have happened if Regina told MM she was Snow White? Takes place during episode 18- no romance, just pure humor. ; Regina POV


A/N: Just a short story about what would have happened if Regina told Snow White about the past. Takes place in episode 18 (Stable Boy) when she goes to pester Mary Margaret before her trial. This is only meant to be amusing, I love Regina and Snow/Mary Margaret both. ;) Enjoy!

Regina put down her pen, straightened, and relaxed in her chair, looking at her stack of finished paperwork with a sigh of contentment. She glanced up at the clock and grinned to herself as she saw that it was almost her favorite time of day, 3:00 in the afternoon. 3:00 was the time she looked forward to every day, just after she finished her paperwork and still had a bit of time before picking Henry up from school. She usually set aside this window of free time specifically for making the people that she hated miserable. But today was special.

Today, she wouldn't have to get out her list to decide who to pester. It was actually Emma's turn, but there was only one person she was interested in today- Snow White... or Mary Margaret. Regina's hate reflected in her eyes as she glared down at her paperwork, thinking about her despised stepdaughter. Then her lips slowly curved up into a smile as she thought about Snow White sitting in a jail cell, waiting for the trial which would definitely find her guilty of murder. Regina cackled with glee as she took a thick, black book labeled "Tax History" out of the very back of her desk. She glanced again at the clock, which showed the time to be three o clock, finally, and nearly ran out of her house to her car, grinning from ear to ear with excitement.

It was all Regina could do not to laugh as she drove to the police station. Seeing Emma's car in the parking space, she swore under her breath and quickly thought of a plan. Regina drove behind the building, keeping out of sight as much as possible, and called Sidney.

"Sidney! Get Emma out of the police station, NOW... Because it's already 3:05 and- it's none of your business! I gave you an order Sydney!... I don't care how, just... call her up and tell her that your house is being robbed." Regina said quickly and hung up. She drummed her fingertips against the dashboard as she stared at the back of the police station, nearly shuddering in anticipation. She took out her book that was cleverly labeled "Tax History" and opened it to the next blank page, furiously jotting down ideas for mean things to say to Snow that would crush her hopes into fine dust. It wasn't long before Regina saw Emma's car leave the station. Regina smiled and pulled into the driveway. She took one last look at her cruelty diary, picking out the best lines, and stashed it away under the seat of her car.

Finally! The moment she had been waiting for. Regina strolled slowly into the police station, like a predator stalking it's prey. Mary Margaret was sitting in her cell with her head in her hands, looking delightfully pathetic. She looked up as she heard Regina walk in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Regina walked up to the cell.

"I wanted to see you while I still can," Regina replied in the creepy, intimidating voice she had practiced in the car before she came in.

"Why would that be?" Mary Margaret asked, looking quite puzzled. Regina smirked. She probably thinks I'm going to offer my condolences, she thought triumphantly. Then launched into the speech that she had written in the cruelty diary, being sure to include as many of the meanest things that she could remember.

"Simply because the trial starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one. You'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good and I will never have to see you again. Ohhh, I want to enjoy this while I still can." Regina sneered.

"Enjoy what?" Said Mary Margaret, still looking more puzzled than hurt. Regina frowned. Crushing Snow white's feelings was more difficult than she had thought. Oh yes, that was because she didn't remember what went down between them in the past, unfortunately.

"Justice!" Regina replied triumphantly.

"Justice? Watching an innocent suffer?" Mary Margaret asked disbelievingly. Regina recoiled at the word "innocent". It was enough to make someone sick, that treacherous little snot calling herself innocent.

"You've always seen yourself that way, haven't you? Innocent..." Regina replied, wishing that for now, Snow could remember everything that had happened.

"I am innocent!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, then to Regina's delight, she began to sob. "I don't know what this is about, I don't know what I ever did to you, but whatever it was Regina, I'm sorry! I truly am."

"Apology not excepted." Regina replied, savoring each delightful word. Oh, it was hard to resist telling her everything, reminding Snow of the past. Well, she is going to be sent out of Storybrooke for good anyway, so maybe it wouldn't matter... Regina thought, conflicted.

"I do not deserve this, I did not kill Katherine!" Mary Margaret went on desperately. This was the last straw for Regina. She could no longer resist. She reached through the bars and put a gentle hand on Mary Margaret's cheek.

"Oh, I know." She whispered, faking sympathy. "But you do deserve this.-" Regina knew this would be the perfect time to walk away. Snow was crying and upset. Just walk away. But Snow White's words rang in her head, '_I'm innocent'_, and '_I don't know what I did to you'._ Why should Snow have the comfort of truly thinking she was innocent? It just wasn't fair! She had to know.

"You see _Mary Margaret_," Regina continued, "you are the opposite of innocent. You just don't remember, but when we were in the fairytale land and you were Snow White, you told my mother a secret that caused my lover to be killed. It was all your fault and then you had the nerve to tell me that I can't lose my mother even though you made me lose my true love. You don't deserve to marry your prince Charming, Snow White! You made me the evil queen, and you don't deserve true love."

Mary Margaret's face remained expressionless for a moment, then a tearful chuckle escaped her lips. She pulled away from Regina and began wiping away her tears and laughing through her sobs. "Oh Regina, for a minute there I thought you were actually angry at me." Regina froze, shocked. What had she done? Color began flooding Snow White's cheeks as she laughed and the tears and sadness in her eyes were less. No!

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up Regina." Mary Margaret said, sincerelly grateful. "Did Emma plan this with you? Ha ha, I should have known!"

"What- no! Emma? -Of course not... It's true!" Regina stuttered. Wildly trying to think of a way out of this. She had come to cause misery, and instead she had somehow made Snow feel better! How was this possible! How could she take it back?

"Evil queen and Snow White- That's a good one." Mary Margaret chuckled again, then became serious and tears welled up in her eyes once more. "Really Regina,I am so touched that you came all the way over here, acting just like the evil queen from the Snow White movie, just to cheer me up. I know I don't have much of a chance at the trial, but it really makes all the difference to know that I still have some friends. That you and Emma and Henry believe that I'm innocent makes all of this so much more bearable. I don't know what I would do without you."

Regina was at a complete loss for words. Visions of her sitting around a cozy coffee table, laughing with Henry and Snow White and Emma like some kind of a happy family were making her feel seriously ill. "Damn it!" Was all she could manage to choke out, and she ran for the door and escaped into her car, and drove away from the police station as fast as she could.

"That was strange..." Mary Margaret said aloud to herself as she watched Regina's car speed away. Mary Margaret glanced down at her watch. _Oh, she's late picking up Henry, that explains it. _


End file.
